


How I Met Your Mercenary

by Rogue21



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Diamond City Blues, Gen, Handcuffs, chems, the story of how SS met MacCready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue21/pseuds/Rogue21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of people ask me how MacCready and I met and well…it is one hell of a story. It involves alcohol, an offer he couldn’t refuse, and waking up in handcuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Met Your Mercenary

The radiation storm had forced me into the Third Rail, it was my first time in Goodneighbour and I already had the good grace of meeting Hancock, a ghoul who liked to prove his worth by killing scammers and assholes. As I walked in and spied the Mr. Handy wiping down glasses at the bar, some bitch took one glance at me and sighed heavily.

“Another mercenary looking for MacCready, he’s in the room over there,” she said. I had no idea who this MacCready guy was, but if people wanted to talk to him, it wouldn’t hurt to find out who he was. As I walked into this room with intense red lighting that reminded me of a strip club I once visited, I glanced upon a scruffy looking guy being talked down to by two guys who had more brawns than brains. I watched as they tried to threaten the guy, who was having none of it.

“So why don’t you take your girlfriend and get out of here,” the one named MacCready told the two guys who were known as Winlock and Barnes. I started laughing and they turned towards me.

“You shouldn’t be in here sweetheart,” the one named Winlock said to me.

“I’m not your sweetheart and I go wherever I want, so if you have a problem, you might want to leave or you’ll find out that I’m not just a pretty face with a sweet ass,” I said smiling at him. Winlock eased up and gestured to Barnes.

“Let’s go Barnes,” he said and they both walked past me with glares. I looked at MacCready who seemed impressed with my threat.

“Nice work, how did you do that?” he asked me.

“Back in college before I met my late husband, my friends used to call me the Black Widow, it’s amazing how easy it is to manipulate men into doing anything you want,” I told him. He seemed confused by the college mention but said nothing of it.

“So I’m guessing you need a hired gun for something,” he said to me as I observed an empty Nuka Cola bottle on top of the drawers.

“I do, yeah, I need someone to watch my back, as I’m planning a heist,” I told him.

“A heist, what kind of heist?” MacCready asked me.

“You know that guy Marowski, he’s got a shipment of chems coming in tonight, worth at least ten thousand caps, I’m planning on taking the whole lot right out from under him, my only problem is Nelson Latimer,” I told him.

“What about him?” MacCready asked.

“He’s picking up the chems for Marowski, I don’t want him killed, the backup is expendable and can be taken out, but I’ll need to confront Latimer myself,” I told him.

“Interesting job, take out the triggermen but leave Latimer, you planning to kill him yourself?”

“Oh no, I only kill those who try to kill me first, so will you do it?” I asked him.

“Alright, I’ll do it for two hundred and fifty caps,” MacCready told me. I stared at him that was a little too high for me. “Two hundred?” he suggested. I smiled and nodded.

“Alright, here you go, meet me outside Goodneighbour in an hour,” I said handing him the caps and walking away. I had my backup, now all I needed was the chems.

MacCready and I met outside Goodneighbour that night as the storm ended and walked north to the riverside. When we arrived the good were already there and so was Nelson conversing with a ghoul.

“Alright, if you can get up onto that bus with your rifle and take out the triggermen, I should be able to talk to Nelson and that ghoul,” I told him.

“Give me two minutes,” was all he said before walking around the back of the building. I crept down towards the meeting and hid around the corner of the building and watched. I soon spotted MacCready climbing onto the bus and lying down with his sniper ready, he glanced at me and I nodded. Three sharp bangs and all the triggermen were dead instantly scaring Nelson and the ghoul.

“What the hell Trish?” Nelson cried. I walked out holding my 10mm pistol with a smile on my face.

“I wouldn’t try and shoot me, I have a sniper pointed right at you,” I said to him.

“Who the fuck are you?” Nelson asked me pointing his gun at me.

“Just call me the Black Widow and I’m here for all your chems,” I said with confidence.

“What do you want with Marowski’s chems?” the ghoul named Trish asked.

“Well I’m a sucker for Buffout, but actually I have no real reason to want them, I just love stealing things, especially big boxes full of chems,” I said smiling. Nelson was starting to get scared and so was Trish.

“Why take the chems here, I could give you the password to his lab, there’s more chems there than you know what to do with,” Trish suggested to me. I shook my head holding my gun up to Nelson.

“Nah, I just want the chems here, so if you would kindly hand them over, and leave, no more blood has to be shed,” I said politely.

“Fuck no, you stupid bitch,” Nelson cried shooting at me, the bullet zipped past my ear and hit the ground, I glanced at the bullet and then at him.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” I said and shot him, the bullet went clean through his eye and killed him instantly. Trish dropped her gun and held up her hands.

“Don’t shoot me, just take the chems, and if you want the password to the lab it’s Applejack,” she said. I gestured for MacCready to join me.

“Get out of here Trish,” I told her. She nodded and ran leaving the gun and I rifled through Nelson’s jacket to find the key to his home.

“Well that was easy,” I commented.

“Did that bullet hit you?” MacCready asked me.

“Oh no I’m fine, now to get these chems out of here,” I told him turning to the radio on my Pip Boy, I tuned into a Brotherhood frequency and got a hold of Danse.

“Hey Danse, fly down my way, I’ve got five boxes of chems ready for the taking and I need to get them to Sanctuary Hills,” I said to Danse on the radio.

“You got it soldier, I have your location,” Danse replied.

“Who’s Danse?” MacCready asked me.

“He was part of the Brotherhood of Steel…and then he met me,” was all I said.

Danse arrived on a Vertibird and we loaded up the chems, he was still wearing that power armour and took off northwest towards Sanctuary, whilst MacCready and I headed back to Goodneighbour for a drink. Inside the Third Rail the bartender gave us shots and we toasted our success.

“Nice work MacCready,” I said to him.

“And you, you’ve got real charm, you know that,” he told me.

“You flatter me, now let’s drink up, Hancock got wind of what happened and wants to talk to us,” I said and we drank the shots.

I can’t remember what happened after I drank that shot.

When I awoke, I was lying on a cold hard floor of a grotty basement, my left arm raised above me, I tried to move my arm but I couldn’t. I was handcuffed to a radiator. I looked around for MacCready who was handcuffed on a radiator on the other side of the room.

“What happened?” I asked him.

“I don’t know, we drank shots and…I can’t remember what happened after that,” he replied. I couldn’t help but be impressed by how submissive he looked with handcuffs. I sat up as we heard a door open and footsteps. Downstairs walked Marowski.

“So the bitch steals my chems and kills my men,” he said his sleeves rolled up. I smiled at him and shrugged.

“What can I say, I’m a regular Diamond thief, but you’re not getting those chems back,” I told him. I noticed our guns were on the table on the other side of the room, so getting out of this was going to be tricky. Marowski said nothing but then slapped me across the face, hard.

“Do you know how much those chems were worth?” he asked me.

“At least ten grand, I know what you’re thinking, ten grand, that’s a lot of caps to lose, especially to someone as pathetic as me right,” I said to him. I could tell Marowski was getting agitated by my taunting and I figured out a way to get out of this as I spied keys on his belt. “But here’s the thing Marowski, you want to kill me and get those chems back but you’re not going to, why would you, it would accomplish nothing,” I told him.

“You shut your whore mouth, you hear,” Marowski said.

“Oh come on that’s just rude,” MacCready commented. This seemed to piss Marowski off a little as he turned to MacCready.

“And you shut up, you goddamn mercenary son of a bitch,” he shouted at him. MacCready started to laugh at that insult which angered Marowski even further, as he pulled out a knife and started to walk over to MacCready, I kicked Marowski’s legs out from under him and he hit the floor. I threw my legs around his neck, trapping his head between my thighs.

“Don’t. Be. Rude,” I said as he struggled against me, I kept a tight hold onto him and with one swift motion, I broke his neck, killing him instantly. Marowski slumped to the floor and I let go of him, using my free hand to get the keys from his belt and undo the handcuffs.

“Holy shi-, I mean oh my God, you killed him,” MacCready said shocked as I let him free.

“He was going to kill you…or hurt you and I couldn’t allow that,” I told him helping him up.

“Yeah, but…you killed him with your thighs, that’s just…wow,” MacCready replied, a little shocked by what I had done.

“I know, come on let’s go, I’ll see if we can radio in Danse and get him to pick us up…providing we’re somewhere far away from Super Mutants,” I said picking up my gun and leaving the basement with MacCready.

We found ourselves outside Marowski’s chems lab and walked back to Goodneighbour after seeing the Super Mutant base next door. The walk was silent with only the distant sound of gunshots to be heard. When we arrived back in the Third Rail, Hancock was waiting for us.

“Well what happened to you two, you look like you got drunk, fooled around, and did something bad…did I get it right?” he asked us.

“Not even close, but I don’t think Marowski will be back…ever,” I said with a sly wink to MacCready.

“Marowski, now where am I going to get my Jet?” Hancock asked disappointed. I smiled and passed him a Jet I had on me.

“I have a source of chems that should be beneficial, but of course it’s going to cost you, it wasn’t easy getting them,” I told him. Hancock smiled and took the Jet and handed me two hundred caps.

“Well, well, looks like the new girl’s got a bite, better watch out MacCready she might try and sink her teeth into you next,” he warned MacCready before walking off with his Jet. I look at MacCready who seemed rather bashful.

“What is it?” I asked him.

“Well, today was fun and all and I think I’ve had enough of Goodneighbour, so if you need a sniper to watch your back, you got one,” he told me. I smiled and nodded at him.

“The Commonwealth’s pretty big, we could run into a lot of trouble,” I told him.

“I like trouble,” was all he said to me.


End file.
